Sentenced to Life
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Two new students do their best to fit in. Just a random story, not to seriously related to movie itself.


Sentenced to Life

Corey Whitman woke up reluctantly. Everyday, he did the same; reluctant to start the day, and eager to end it. If he'd had his way, he'd still living in New York, attending public school, where at least he had a chance. But _no_, his dad went here, so now Corey and his twin sister Cayley were starting their first day at Spencer Academy. So far, all Corey had seen were preps, and he was quite near the polar opposite.

There was a knock at the door, and he rolled his eyes. "What?" he called, not bothering to sound friendly.

"Provost Higgins sent me. He said you were new. You have Pre-Cal first, right?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Corey got up and slipped into his uniform. The uniform; that was a whole new can of worms he didn't want to open. It made him feel like everyone else. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw a nice enough looking guy. His hair was longish, and kinda in his face, and he didn't seem to preppy.

"Hey, I'm Reid, and this is Tyler. We are in the room across the hall," he pointed towards the door across from them.

"Corey," he said, glad to see that he had fairly normal neighbors. "Nice to meet you." They started to walk down the hall.

"Where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"New York City," Corey answered. "I'm still getting over the shock of coming here. It's weird not being able to walk outside and see something other than trees." Someone yelled Corey's name, and soon, someone ran and jumped on his shoulders.

"Cayley! What do you have first?" Corey asked. "Oh, Cayley, this is Reid and Tyler. They are across the hall from me."

"Nice to meet you," she extended a hand to both of them. "I'm sorry for my brother. He's kind of a loner, and can be fairly anti-social. When he's forced to interact with people, he a little grouchy," Cayley said, smiling. "I have Pre-Cal first." You wouldn't have guessed the two were related. Corey's hair was black, and in his face, while Cayley had light brown hair. Corey was quiet, and not trusting, while Cayley was talkative, and friendly even to strangers.

"So do I," Corey said, "We're headed there right now."

Reid was clearly checking Cayley out. "So, Cayley, I'd be willing to help you catch up in math. It's a tough class, and it's hard coming in in the middle of the semester," Reid offered, turning up the charm. Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Reid, I'm the one helping you. You would have an F if it wasn't for me. I'm not sure you're the one who should be helping her out," Tyler said. Reid slapped him over the head. Reid was quiet the rest of the way to class.

When they got there, they were greeted by Pogue and Caleb. "Who's the new guy?" Pogue asked.

"This is Corey, and this is Cayley," Tyler introduced the two. "This is Pogue and Caleb." Caleb shook their hands in turn, and then went to his seat. The professor was ready to start class.

"We have two new students. I'm sure you'll make them feel welcome," Professor Hughes said. "Corey, you can sit over there next to Mr. Harmon. Mr. Harmon, raise your hand. Brett Harmon raised his hand, and Corey went to sit next to him. This was just what Corey had feared. He got set next to preppiest guy in the class. He could see the guy whispering to his friend, and doing something with his hair that was sposed to mock Corey's.

Cayley was sat next to Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend. Sarah seemed really nice, and was already making small talk with Cayley.

Corey on the other hand was having trouble concentrating. "So, where are you from?" Brett asked.

"New York," Corey answered grudgingly.

"Oh. That explains the hair." Brett and his friends all started laughing. Corey just rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to mean? Is that actually sposed to be a diss?" Corey asked, laughing. That just made Brett laugh harder.

"Would you guys like to share something with the class?" Professor Hughes asked, pausing in his captivating lesson of what-ever-the-heck-they were learning.

"No sir, just trying to get to know the new student," Brett said. "We can deal with that after class though." He put an emphasis on the words _after class_, and Corey took that as a threat.

After class, Corey stalled a little before leaving. He and Cayley were talking to Professor Hughes, and Sarah and Caleb were waiting for them.

"So, what do you have next?" Sarah asked Cayley, once they were out of the class room.

"I've got American Literature, with Springer. Do you know anything about her?" Cayley asked.

"Yeah, I have that last period. My best advice is to stay on top of things. Don't get behind in that class," Sarah said. "Do you and you're brother want to come hang out tonight?"

"That would be great," Cayley said, smiling.

Corey wasn't having as good a day. It seemed in every one of his classes, there was at least one person who hated his guts, with out even talking to him. So, when Cayley told him that they were going to hang out with Reid and Tyler and their two friends, he was glad. He was surprised to have friends so soon, and to have four friends was a miracle.

He changed into his casual wear, which consisted of dark jeans, a black shirt, black converse, and a black hoody. He hesitated putting his trademark eye liner on, but decided it would be a good test to see if they were really friends.

There was a knock on his door, and he assumed it was Reid and Tyler. He walked over to the door, grabbing the wad of cash by his bed. When he opened the door, he found Reid and Tyler waiting for him.

"Hey there, let's go," Reid said, ushering him out the door. "Cayley and Sarah, and Sarah's friend-Pogue's girlfriend- are meeting us outside. Pogue and Caleb will meet us there. They don't stay on campus."

"Okay," Corey said. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"This bar and grill, called Nicky's. There's pool, darts, and the best food around," Tyler said. "It's where pretty much all the students hang out." They made their way out to the courtyard where they were supposed to meet up with Sarah, Kate, and Cayley.

No one was there yet, so they sat down on the bench along the path. "Crap!" Corey exclaimed. He was Brett and his friends coming up. He didn't want to deal with their crap right then.

"Looky here," Brett said, sneering. "This is the guy I was telling you about." One of Brett's friends started laughing.

"And he's hanging out with these two losers," the laughing friend pointed to Reid and Tyler.

"Aaron, grow up," Tyler said. Aaron, Brett, and their other friends found that incredibly funny and laughed hysterically, walking away. "I hate those guys," Tyler fumed.

Just then, Sarah, Kate, and Cayley walked up. "Hey guys," Kate said. "Who's that?" She pointed to Corey. There was a tone in her voice that said she didn't know exactly what to think about him.

"That's Corey, Cayley's twin brother. Sarah didn't tell you?" Tyler asked.

"No, she didn't tell me. Nice to meet you, Corey," Kate extended a hand to him. Corey reluctantly shook her hand, and then looked at the ground.

"We should go," Sarah said. They walked towards the car. They decided to take Tyler's truck, since it held the most people. They piled in, with Tyler driving, despite much complaining from Reid. Reid doubted Tyler's ability to handle a Hummer.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Nicky's. When they walked in the front door, Corey was amazed at how noisy and alive it was. "Hey guys, over here!" Pogue yelled from where he was sitting at a table with Caleb. The six of them walked over there. Reid pulled up another table and put it up next to the one with Pogue and Caleb. Every one grabbed a chair and sat down.

"This is Nicky's," Pogue said to Cayley and Corey, who were sitting at the far end of the table. "Wanna play some pool?" he asked. Caleb stood up, as did Reid and Tyler.

"Come one Corey. You know you want to!" Reid said. "Cayley can come too." Finally, Corey stood up. Cayley stayed seated though, and she gave Corey an assuring look telling him to go play.

"The girls will stay here and talk," Kate said.

Reid laughed, "Tyler, why don't you stay here." Tyler knocked him upside the head, and headed for the pool table.

"So, you guys are from New York?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. My dad moved us here because he went here, and he didn't like us being in public school," Cayley explained. "He also didn't like Corey's friends, and thought that he would be better off here."

"Oh. Corey seems nice though. He's quiet," Sarah pointed out. "What's he like?" she asked.

"Corey is quiet like you said. He's not happy a lot of the times, or at least pretends not to be. He's been through a lot, and wont talk about the past. He always feels like people don't like him, or judge him to soon." Cayley was sad when she talked, you could hear it in her voice.

"No offense or anything, but, could you explain the eyeliner?" Kate asked. Sarah kicked her under the table. "I mean, is it just a statement or something?"

"Yeah, I think it's his way of being different. It could be worse though," Cayley said. "What's to eat around here?"

"I'll go order us some fries. Do you want a Coke?" Sarah asked. Cayley nodded. Sarah motioned for Kate to go with her to order.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk like that about Corey. She might think you're making fun," Sarah said.

"What can I get you?" Nicky walked over.

"Could we have some fries, and three Cokes?" Sarah asked. Nicky nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, realizing that the eyeliner comment wasn't necessary. "I didn't realize."

"You don't have to apologize, I just thought you should know," Sarah smiled, and Kate smiled back.

Over at the pool table, Reid was kicking butt. Corey was at the opposite end of the spectrum, loosing really bad.

"Maybe I should go easy on you," Reid said. He was always cocky when it came to the game of pool, or any game for that matter.

"Ha, maybe I should stop going easy on you," Corey said, but it was too late. Reid sunk the last ball, and shortly, the eight ball. "Good game."

"Yeah, it was too easy," Reid said. "It looks like the girls got fries. I'm hungry." He started for the table with the food. Tyler patted Corey on the shoulder, and they followed Reid. "Cayley, looks like I kicked your brother's butt at pool." Cayley laughed, giving Corey a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. I underestimated my ability to go easy on him," Corey said, grabbing a fry. "I'll just have to show him next time." Reid laughed manically.

"What have you girls been talking about over here?" Pogue asked, kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Girl stuff," Kate said. Reid made a gagging noise. "Would you like to say something, Mr. Garwin?"

"I would just like to say that you two are far too mushy-mushy for this table, and we would like for you to leave," Reid said, stepping back when Pogue raised a hand towards him. "No offense," he added. Pogue messed up Reid's hair.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that you are currently, and for a long time now, single. How long has it been since you had a date, when the girl wasn't drunk?" Pogue asked. Reid calmly removed Pogue's hand from his head and smoothed out his hair.

"You know what? You're so immature sometimes! Did you know that Pogue?" Reid said, smiling.

"Okay, break it up boys," Sarah said. She and Caleb were standing next to each other, ready to go. "We promised Caleb's mom that we would eat dinner over there tonight, so, we'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Caleb and Sarah went out the door.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Pogue asked. "We could always head back to school."

"I may want to head back pretty soon. I've got a bunch of homework to do," Tyler said.

"Baby Boy needs to get home. It's too late for him," Reid said. Everyone laughed, except Tyler, who just rolled his eyes. "Sorry Ty-ty. I won't do it again. Just don't cry or anything. I don't want guilt."

"Reid, grow up!" Kate said, smiling. "Don't listen to him Tyler. You know he only picks on you because he feels inferior."

"Yeah. He's such a loser that he feels he has to make you feel as bad as possible, just to make himself feel good." Pogue said. "Just remember what I told you about not making him too mad, or he could explode or hurt someone. You know, his anger and everything." Pogue had pushed too hard.

Reid turned away, and walked out the door, fuming. Corey and Cayley were watching curiously. "Don't worry about that. He always throws these little fits. He can dish out all the crap he wants, but he can't take crap," Pogue said, smiling.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take him to realize that I'm his ride home?" Tyler asked. "I'll go talk to him." Tyler got up and went out the same door Reid went out.

"Reid! Come here!" Tyler said, chasing him across the parking lot.

"What?" he yelled. Reid stopped, letting Tyler catch up with him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. Why did you freak out?" Tyler asked.

He should be used to this.

"Well, first off, because I was just kidding, secondly, because I don't like to be talked to like that. Also, Why did Pogue go and embarrass me in front of them?" Reid said, cooling off. "I don't make fun of him in front of Kate."

"Wait, Kate? What does a girl have to do with this?" Tyler asked. "You like Cayley, don't you?"

"What?" Reid asked. "I don't know what you're talking about," Reid said defensively. "I mean, she's hot, but I wouldn't date her." Tyler was laughing, and just then, Pogue, Kate, Corey, and Cayley walked over.

"Ready to go guys?" Pogue asked. "Cooled off, Reid?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just don't piss me off." They all got into Tyler's truck, and Pogue mounted his motorcycle.

Once they were back at the school, everyone went their separate ways. Corey was eager to get back to his room, where he could get on messenger, and hopefully catch up with his friends from New York.

Corey, Reid, and Tyler walked slowly back to the boys dorm. "Thanks for inviting me tonight," Corey said. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He opened his door into the empty room. He had been lucky enough to not have a roommate, and had the room all to his self.

Walking over to his laptop, he slipped his shoes off. He clicked on Messenger, and signed in. To his disappointment, he seemed to be the only one online. He slowly stood up, and walked over to the bed. His new friends were nice, but he still didn't trust them. Corey sighed and plopped down on the bed. He pulled out his cell-phone. _Mom's probably asleep_, he thought. He dialed her number anyways.

"Corey?" she answered. Caller ID. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Mom. I just thought I'd call you to see how things were going. How are you guys?" he asked. "I'm sorry I called so late."

"Don't worry about it. We're fine. I miss you guys, though. How are you and Cayley?" she asked, a little worried that Corey was calling in the middle of the night, to talk about practically nothing.

"We're okay. We just got back from hanging out with some people we met. I swear I've already met the only nice people in the whole school. Everyone is so stupid." Susan Whitman was accustomed to hearing her son's rants. She was actually blessed that he was open enough to confide in her, unlike most teenagers.

"I'm sorry honey. Hey, look at the bright side. Two days till the weekend, and you can come home for two days," Susan said.

"Yeah, but it's not home," Corey answered quietly. "I'll see you then. Bye." Corey hung up the phone, and got up. He turned on the radio. _Where are my CD's_, he thought. He opened up his yet unpacked suitcase, dug through it a minute, and eventually found his rather large collection of CD's.

His collection ranged from punk, to rock, to techno, and metal. He selected a Panic! At the Disco CD, and put it in. Corey changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and climbed in bed. After spending a few minutes thinking about the day, and the day ahead, he fell asleep.


End file.
